Mouette
Mouette is a Seelie Selkie Wilder and member of the Rocky Shore Freehold. Overview Mouette has lived in the Point Reyes freehold for nearly six years now. She takes care of the childlings who live there, entertaining them and making sure they are safe. She teaches them to find the best seashells, string necklaces, and carve coral. The childlings would forget to eat and sleep at the right times if she didn't prepare their meals and force them to a schedule. She came to Point Reyes with her brother when she was 21. Her awakening came somewhat abruptly and under tragic circumstances. She had been married for a year to a cold, angry man. She had a promising future as an actress and her husband served as her manager. He pushed her career, his sights on the dollar signs that would accompany her success. When he found out she was pregnant, he was furious. When she refused to have an abortion, he became violent. He kicked her in the stomach and she lost the baby. Mouette was devastated. As soon as they et her out of the hospital, she walked down to the beach with the intention of killing herself. Fortunately her brother, Morse, followed her. Mouette dove out into the waves and down, down, down; trying to get as deep as she could before she changed her mind. Morse dove in after her. Both of them nearly drowned, but as the tide pushed them further out to sea, they were rescued by a group of selkies swimming among the waves in their seal seemings. Both brother and sister were kinain and had, in fact, already been targeted as recipients for a pair of skins that had just been retrieved from a motley of Unseelie fae in northern Mexico. For weeks after Mouette's suicide attempt, Ondine had the two kept under surveillance. A selkie alert was passed up the coast to the freehold when the two siblings were saved. Ondine herself responded. When she found the two beautiful kinain on the beach, her heart went out to them. They had seaweed in their hair and their clothes clung wetly to their bodies. They lay, unconscious, in each other's arms. Ondine approached them carefully with the help of Thessalin and wrapped them in the skins. They instantly changed, becoming selkies. The four of them talked for hours on the beach. Mouette told them what she had been through and Ondine offered them both a place in her freehold. Mouette accepted immediately and convinced Morse to come with her. Mouette loves children more than anything. She deeply misses her lost bay and the lifestyle she would have had if it had been born. To compensate, she surrounds herself with the childlings of the freehold and they all love her dearly. She harbors a bitter jealousy toward Simon, another member of the freehold. Her child would have been the same age as his. It tears her up whenever he returns from a visit with his daughter, the excitement bubbling inside of him. She can't listen to his stories, which he tells repeatedly, of the cute things she does and says. It's not easy for Simon either. Her pain always takes the edge off of his exhilaration. He sees it in her eyes and her avoidance of him whenever he has recently returned from a visit. Image Mouette wears a veil of sadness upon her delicate, rounded face. Her smiles have a wistful air through which only the most charming childling can break. She dresses in straight plain clothes, hiding her body beneath heavy shifts and drab colors. Her hair has a blue tint to its blackness that reminds one of the deepest depths of the ocean. The rich purple of her eyes is given intensity in the tiny black waves that swirl through it. Personal That day at the beach when she became a selkie is both the happiest and saddest day of her life. She realized that her life ha to go on without her child. A whole new door opened even as an ugly, old one closed. She felt that here was an opportunity she didn't really deserve; a chance to start over again. She loves the childlings she works with and would give her life for them. For that matter, she loves all the other selkies, even Simon, though she wishes he would shut up about his darling, precious little girl. Treasures Mouette carries with her a whistle that Thessalin carved for her out of rock. Imbued with a point of Glamour, anyone in the freehold will hear it when she blows it. She would use it if she and the children ever found trouble while away from the freehold. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 81-82. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Selkies (CTD) Category:Gallain (CTD)